Pokémon
You may be looking for the Gary Stu Poke-Mon. Originally released in 1996 in the form of two video games; Pokémon Red and Pokémon Green, Pokémon has since gained worldwide media and attention, and become one of the leading trademarks of the Nintendo company in the form of the Electric Mouse Pokémon, Pikachu. In the world of fanfiction, however, Pokémon tend to serve a more notorious purpose. Due to the sheer cuteness of some Pokémon, and the variety, many Suethors take it upon themselves to fulfill the Pokémon catchphrase 'Gotta Catch 'Em All' with their own characters, resulting in either a Trainer!Sue or a Pokémorph!Sue. The Pokémon fandom can be considered the Video Gaming equivalent of the Lord of the Rings fandom in terms of sheer numbers of Sues, however, the Pokémon fandom still has not achieved the same numbers as Lord of the Rings. = Sub-Continua = The Pokéverse can generally be divided into three realms; the games, the manga (while there are several, the one most commonly known is Pokemon Adventures, also known as Pokémon Special, which is the most popular), and the anime. The majority of Sues by far focus on the anime, since it has had the widest exposure; however, Sues in the manga and games realms, while rare, are not entirely unheard of. Pokémon Special Manga "This is the comic that most resembles the world I was trying to convey." ''-Satoshi Tajiri'' Pokémon Special's world is that of the games, but considerably darker and more dramatic. It is divided into multiple arcs based off of the games: the Red/Blue/Green arc and connected Yellow arc, the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, the Ruby/Sapphire arc, the Fire Red/Leaf Green arc, the Emerald arc, and most recently the Diamond/Pearl/Platinum arc. The manga is being translated into English by a publishing company in Singapore, Chuang Yi, and these translations are currently up to Volume 28, in the Emerald Arc. In Pokémon Special, Team Rocket is much more powerful and prominent than in the games or anime, and the struggles between the heroes and villains wind up causing considerably more property damage than in other adaptions (the Hoenn conflict winds up practically annihilating the Region). The protagonists are versions of the player character and rival from each associated generation of the game. Characters in the Anime *'Ash Ketchum' is a perpetually ten year old boy who dreams of being the Greatest Pokémon Master in the world. Ash's speciality is winning using unique strategies, often winning battles where he is at a distinct disadvantage. *'Misty' is a Gym Leader of Cerulean City (one of four sisters in the anime in charge of that Gym), who is frequently paired with Ash in fanfiction (PokéShipping). Misty's speciality is Water Type Pokémon, but has shown skill in using a variety of other Pokémon. *'Brock' is the ex-Gym Leader of Pewter City. Brock aims to become a Pokémon Breeder, and is known for lusting after the many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies of the Pokémon World. Brock's specialty is using Rock or Ground type Pokémon. *'Professor Samuel Oak' is a leading world authority on Pokémon. Professor Oak was the one who gave Ash his Pikachu, and maintains a lab on the outskirts of Pallet Town. In Pokémon 4ever, it was found that a young Samuel Oak befriended the legendary Pokémon, Celebi, in his youth. *'Tracy Sketchit' was a young Pokémon Watcher who idolises Professor Oak. He briefly journeyed with Ash and Misty in the Orange Islands, but left to become Professor Oak's helper. *'Team Rocket' is an expansive criminal organization led by the mysterious Giovanni. However, in the anime, "Team Rocket" most often refers to the three characters of Jessie, James, and Meowth, all members of the organization, who serve as Ash's most persistent and constant nemeses. Though originally serious opponents to Ash, overuse and continual reuse as the series progressed has turned Team Rocket into the series' longest-running joke in the eyes of most of the viewing audience, and their incompetence is a practical legend. **'Jessie' is the de facto leader of the trio. Originally from a poor family, she joined the Rockets in search of something better and quickly rose through the ranks (though after running into Ash for the first time, she appears to have hit a wall in that respect). Her personality is aggressive and prone to angering easily. **'James' is the group's other human member. While originally from a rich family, he ran away long ago to avoid being forced into marriage with a woman he despised (by an odd coincidence, she looks almost exactly the same as Jessie), and eventually wound up with Team Rocket. James is usually responsible for the team's planning and machinery. He is also a viciously flamboyant character, to the point where a large portion of the fanbase believes him to be queer as a three dollar bill. **'Meowth' is the team's third member, and is notable as the only (non-telepathic) Pokémon in the series that speaks English. He learned this talent in an attempt to impress a female Meowth he loved, but wound up with her viewing him as nothing more than a freak. This rejection eventually drove him into Team Rocket, though exactly how he fell in with Jessie and James is unclear. = Pokémon = Pokémon are a collection of creatures who have the power to influence and control the various elements in nature. As of the fifth generation of Pokémon games, Black and White, the total amount of different Pokémon species rests at 649. *'Generation I '- The oldest and best-known generation of Pokémon, this generation rose to fame in the Pokémon games Red, Green, Blue and Yellow. There are 151 different species of Pokémon in the first generation, with 5 of that number being Legendary Pokémon. It occasionally known as the "Color (or Colour) Generation" because of the various versions all being named after colo(u)rs. They are very fondly remembered by those who played it, to the point of the later generations being disregarded by many people. Iconic Pokémon include Bulbasaur, Charmander, Charizard, Squirtle, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Eevee, Mewtwo, and Mew. *'Generation II' - Possibly the most highly-regarded generation, the second generation brought the total number of Pokémon species up to 251, with the release of an additional 6 Legendary Pokemon and the release of two new types, Steel and Darkness. This generation was added in the games of Pokémon Gold, Silver and Crystal. This is occasionally called the "Metal (or Metallic) Generation" despite Crystal's presence. With the release of Crystal, female characters were playable for the first time.'' Iconic Pokémon include Chikorita, Cyndaquil, Totodile, Togepi, Marill, Lugia, Ho-oh, and Celebi. *'Generation III''' - Often called the "Advanced Generation" due to this generation releasing on the Game Boy Advance and also being released as a rebirth to the series, this generation introduced 135 new Pokémon in the games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Pokémon Red and Green were remade into Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen during this generation. Although Ruby and Sapphire were the best-selling games on the Game Boy Advance, it is often the most disliked of all generations due to the facts that it changed a lot of aspects within Pokémon (including species design with Ken Sugimori not making almost all the art like the first two generations) and for being released during a low point of popularity for the series, especially with the then-high popularity of Yu-Gi-Oh! Iconic Pokémon include Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Plusle, Minun, Kecleon, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Deoxys, and Jirachi. *'Generation IV' - Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum introduced 107 new Pokémon, with an incredible 14 of these being Legendary Pokémon. Gold and Silver were remade into Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver during this generation. Pokémon Diamond and Pearl were also notable for being some of the first hand-held games to introduce internet capabilities, thanks to the Wi-Fi-enabled Nintendo DS. It is also called the "3D Generation" on Bulbapedia, due to Diamond and Pearl being the first main games that use 3D graphics. With the help of the aforementioned online capabilities, various improvements to gameplay, the later released Generation II remakes, and the outstanding popularity of the platform the games were released on, it is regarded as a revival to the series, with Diamond and Pearl outselling the two previous generations. Iconic Pokémon include Turtwig, Chimchar, Piplup, Lucario, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Manaphy, Darkrai, Shaymin, and Arceus. *'Generation V' - The upcoming generation of the series, starting with Black and White. 156 new Pokémon, the most of any single generation, have been introduced, including the version-exclusive Legendary Pokémon, Reshiram and Zekrom. It will be released for the Nintendo DS like Generation IV, despite the release of the Nintendo DSi in 2008 (Japan) and 2009 (internationally) and the introduction of the Nintendo 3DS in 2010. Game Freak has planned for this generation to be a great rebirth to the series. It is also called the "Monochrome Generation" on Bulbapedia. Along with the aforementioned Legendaries, preview Pokémon include Snivy, Tepig, Oshawott, Zorua, Zoroark, Minccino, Klink, Darmanitan, Pidove, Sandile, Munna, and Blitzle. = Items = *Poké Balls - Along with Pikachu, the Poké Ball remains one of the franchise's most defining trademarks. Essentially a small, red and white sphere, it transforms a Pokémon into energy when it is thrown, and successfully hits, a Pokémon. If a Pokémon is strong enough, it will break out of its confines. There are several levels of Poké Ball, all of which have different effects on captured Pokémon. In addition, there are numerous types of specialized Poké Balls, designed to work best at capturing Pokémon with specific attributes or in certain environments. The four basic types of Poké Ball are: **Poké Ball - The most basic type, and the easiest for Pokémon to escape from. Has a red-and-white motif. **Great Ball - Has a greater chance of capturing than a Poké Ball. Has a blue-and-white motif with a "G" above the button. **Ultra Ball - Has a higher capture rate than a Great Ball. Is colored yellow, black and white, with a "U" above the button. **Master Ball - The best kind of Poké Ball, with a guaranteed 100% capture rate. Has a purple-and-white motif, with circles of lighter purple on the upper side and an "M" above the button. = Types of Pokémon = *Grass *Water *Ground *Rock *Electric *Normal *Fire *Poison *Flying *Bug *Dragon *Steel *Ghost *Psychic *Dark *Bug *Fighting *Bird (Restricted to glitch Pokémon , such as MissingNo., only) There are also Dual Types, such as Grass/Dark, Bug/Flying, etc. = Sue types = *"Pokémorphs" Part-Pokémon Sues. Despite what the name may lead one to believe - a Pokémon equivalent to Animorphs - most Pokémorphs are handled entirely differently, either becoming an anthropomorphic Pokémon or (the vastly more popular alternative) regular people with Pokémon ears and a tail, or other unproblematic and unnoticeable Pokémon parts. The number of these Sues seem to have diminished in recent years. *"New Trainers" Sues that have SPECIAL Pokémon and impress everyone with their skills, beat all opposing Trainers quickly and without breaking a sweat, make one-in-eight-thousand chance Shiny Pokémon flock to them, etc. *NB: Note that it is possible for a person to plough through all of the gyms in their chosen land in two-three days on the video game. However, it takes far longer on the television series, and don't even get started on the Elite Four... Some other Sue-esque tendencies are as follows... *the ability to talk to Pokémon, either naturally or from a machine; *the lack of a biological father - a leaf taken from Ash Ketchum's book - typically played for wangst; *being some sort of Chosen One, selected by the Pokémon equivalent of deities (Legendaries) to save the world from some horrific evil; *the ability to make all Pokémon love him and follow him without question; *to have one person either hate him for no apparent reason or wish to make him better as a Trainer, turning them into a 'Rival' who he will almost always defeat; and other such wonders. They are, of course, susceptible to the universal Sue difficulties. = Note: PPC Policy = While Agents are permitted to own Pokémon, the care and possession of such are considered entirely the Agent's responsibility, to be paid for out of their own pocket (similar to the rules regarding Minis). HQ rules strictly forbid Pokémon battles in the hallways, though some of the more obsessed Trainers have given thought to setting up an arena for Pokémon battles somewhere (this has not gone anywhere yet). Agents working in the Pokémon world are not to engage in Pokémon battles with canons except for the purpose of distracting them from the Mary Sue; similarly, Agents are not to engage Pokémon Trainer Sues in battle except for the purpose of distracting them from their partner. Missions in this Continuum *Mewtwo's Anger, Amon's Passion, Agents Karma and Nemia (DMS-Doctor Who/Torchwood) Category: Continua